A Harvest Moon story with a twist
by Someones Girl
Summary: Harvest Moon based, but with characters from FFXX2 and fruits basket! Each chapter is its own little story so it doesnt matter if I choose to write any more or not! And disclamier must come in right! I own nothing! I'm not clever nor rich! ENJOY!
1. Prolog

A harvest moon story: crossed over with FFX-2 and Fruits basket! Pointless fun little stories!

Characters:

Yuki The supermarket owner, aged 22

Tohru The Chicken farmer, aged 21, Yuna's younger sister

Kyo The goldsmith, aged 22

Ayame The Bar and hotel owner, aged 26

Hatori The doctor (ofcourse) aged 27

Rikku The nurse, aged 21, Momiji's older sister

Yuna The Chicken farmer, aged 23, Tohru's older sister

Paine The librarian, aged 23

Tidus The wood cutter, aged 24

Gippal The lazy police, aged 22

Wakka The fisherman, aged 30, married to LuLu

LuLu The fisherman's wife, aged 29

Shigure The mayor, aged 28

Momiji The child, aged 15, Rikku's younger brother

Rin The cattle farmer, aged 24

Haru The farmer, aged 21

That's the way it is for now charcters maybe added (please comment) forget the curse, or the heroic savings, they are all now normal citizens living in the village of New Moon. Some of their personality will stick. Love? Maybe something will appear, maybe not... I made this up when i was ill so um enjoy...

I was thinking what category this story falls into! Nevermind just enjoy the damn thing!


	2. Just another day

Just another day

Cough Cough

Gasp "110 degrees! Eeeek! Hatori, Kyo's dying!"

"Please don't exaggerate, Rikku!"

"You should be more worried Kyo, 110 degrees is a big matter, Rikku bring him in" Hatori goes back in to his room swiftly

Rikku tries to pick Kyo up, it doesn't work

"What the fuck!"

"Okay, okay, I'll help you in then" Rikku helps Kyo in the room

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm, I'll give you an injection and with some rest you will be okay in a day or two"

"INJECTION!"

"Yes, injection, please get the equipment ready please Rikku"

"EQUIPMENT!"

"Please lower you voice, Mr Kyo, if your good I'll give you a treat" Rikku winks at Kyo

Kyo sits though the injection without another word

"You are ready to go now Kyo" Hatori nods his head in the direction of the door, "Rikku will take care of the rest, are you capable of walking out?"

grunts Kyo gets up and walks out

----------------------------------------------------------------

"So, drink this one after breakfast and this one before you sleep 'kay!"

Kyo grabs on to Rikku's hand and leans closer to Rikku

"So what was the treat eh?"

Rikku smiles, she reaches into her pocket and produces out a lollipop

"I never knew you were such a child!"

* * *

Do you like it? Do you? Please leave a comment! 


	3. Just another misunderstanding

Just another misunderstanding

"Yuna, Yuna! Guess who just came in and asked for a room!"

"Ayame, how am I supposed to know, the usual please"

"LuLu and Shigure!"

"So..."

"LuLu is already married to Wakka right! But why does she and Shigure need a room at my hotel?"

"Maybe it is to talk about something to do with the village"

"Why can't they do that at the village house? Why must they do it in a hotel room where there is a bed?"

"Are you implying..." Gasp

"Spy time"

--------------------------------------------------------

"Shigure you do know best!"

"LuLu anything to please you!"

A wide eyed Ayame and Yuna creep back down to the bar

---------------------------------------------------------

"You heard what I thought I heard they say"

Ayame nodded "An affair!"

"Who's having an affair?... wait the only ones who are married and still alive are... is it LuLu or Wakka?" Gippal suddenly joined the conversation

Ayame smiled "LuLu and Shigure in a room, k.i.s.s.i.n.g., doing something that they shouldn't do"

"Your joking me right!" Gippal spluttered

"Yo, who's doing something that they shouldn't do?" Haru joined in as well

"LuLu and Shigure, anyway I have to go I have to tell Tohru" Yuna leaves the party

"What does she have to tell Tohru? In such hurry?" Tidus joins the group

"That there is an affair going on, in this peaceful town" Haru says calmly

"Who?"

LuLu and Shigure walk in

laughter

"What are you all laughing about?" LuLu asks

"We know your little secret" Ayame says nudging Shigure

"How do you know that we're planning a surprise birthday party for Wakka?"

silence

"Oh... you all thought..."Tidus says catching on

"Shut up, it was all just a misunderstanding!" Ayame snaps at Tidus

---------------------------------------------------------

"Tohru, guess what Shigure and LuLu are having an affair!"

"You are joking right?"

Yuna shakes her head

"I have to tell Wakka"

--------------------------------------------------------

"Wakka, this might be a bit of a shock but... LuLu and Shigure are having an affair!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

---------------------------------------------------------

In the end after a long explaining session, Wakka finally believed that there was nothing going on between LuLu and Shigure. The surprise party was no longer a surprise to Wakka.

* * *

Do you like it? Do you hate it? Ahhh it kills me not to know! Please Comment! 


	4. Just another bunch of moaning men

Just another bunch of moaning men

Slow dance section of Wakka's birthday party, only LuLu and Wakka are dancing

"You are Belle, I am a beast! We are destined to be together!" Haru says with all the passion he can find

"You just want to slow dance with me, don't you?"

"Rin don't put it so blankly... may I?"

Rin and Haru join the dance stage, Haru gives thumbs up signs to Tidus.

------------------------------------------

"Oxygen, oxygen in the air who is the prettiest of the girls" Tidus says "Miss Tohru of course! May I?"

Tohru giggles "Sure"

Tidus and Tohru join the stage; Tidus gives thumbs up to Ayame.

------------------------------------------

"My favourite food is tuna. My favourite girl is Yuna. I will get you in a trance. If you just dance! May I?" Ayame projects

"Was that supposed to be a poem?"

Ayame smiles "Shall we?" he holds his hand out

Yuna and Ayame join the dance floor he gives thumbs up to Kyo.

---------------------------------------------

"My dear Rikku, your lollipop was very nice, I sucked it til there was no more to suck. May I?" Kyo says, rather chuffed of himself to be able to say muc things

Rikku looked at him with a face of disgust

"It was very sweet, just like the taste of your mouth!" Kyo tries again

"When have you been in there then?"

"May I?" Kyo asks

Rikku stands up, smiles at Kyo and walks off leaving Kyo all by himself. Rikku walks over to Hatori and drops a piece of paper for him. Hatori reads it and walks over to Rikku

"The note?" Hatori asks

"And..."

"Is it a threat?"

Rikku smiles

"May I?" Hatori asks rather un-enthusiastically

"Sure!"

Hatori and Rikku go and join the stage.

-------------------------------------------

Yuki takes a deep breath and walks over to a girl sitting all by herself watching the dancers

"Um... err you look beautiful tonight, do you..."

"Want to dance?" the girl finishes off his sentence for him

"Yeah!" Yuki scratches his head

"Shall we?"

Yuki and Paine join the stage.

------------------------------------------

"Ah all these lover birds! Let's get one eh!" Shigure says to Gippal

"Yeah... but there aren't any girls left!" Gippal answers

"What no more eligible bachelors for me the mayor!" Shigure screams "I must import some!"

"Can you import some my age as well, I need some fun!" Momiji states

"Yeah import some that doesn't know how to say no" Kyo nods and starts dreaming

"Yes... High School Girls... Yes!" Shigure dreams

"Baka! I like having affairs! It creates more excitement... and plus I am the only police... ahahahaha!" Gippal thinks to himself

"I want to dance!" wails Momiji, all the girls stop and stare at him, and they all come over to Momiji and pull him to the dance floor.

All except Rikku, who doesn't let go of Hatori.

All of the other men are left to moan to Shigure.

And the night finishes with a very happy Momiji.

* * *

If you are wondering what the note was about, you'll have to find out in the following episodes (please comment to make suggestions! I don't actually know myself what the note says, I just felt like putting it in! So comment and help!). And also the parings in this episode are not fixed... they just wanted to dance. 


End file.
